


Oh Captain, My Captain!

by sunfirestrike



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfirestrike/pseuds/sunfirestrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just want a relaxing night out at a bar, but creepy dudes have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain!

The bar was lit in amber light from the brown lampshades hanging above each table. Patrons muddle about, not too many were there, it was Wednesday after all. A few had struck up a game of pool in the corner of the room, but most just sat quietly in their booths, or at the counter where you were seated.

You signaled to the bar tender to refill your drink, scotch on the rocks. You take a sip, then return to people watching. It had been a long week, and it was only half way done. On Monday you had a double shift, then you coworker had a family emergency and you had to cover her shift. On Tuesday you had issues with what your store ordered, so that was screwed to high hell, and somehow your boss was blaming it on you, even though you have literally nothing to do with what they stock. And today, you had several moody, dick-bag customers blowing up at you, and yelling in your face because they were trying to use 3 year old coupons, and because of their own stupidity. How you managed to survive this long without maiming someone was incredible.

You took another well deserved sip of your drink as someone slid into the seat next to you. You ignored him at first, hoping he would take the hint, and stop looking you up and down like you were a piece of meat. But, nope! Just your luck that Neckbeard had to pick you out of all the people in this bar, just great!

“Hey Gorgeous, what’s a pretty girl like you doing in a bar like this?” God, you could smell his breath from where he was sitting, alcohol clearly present in it. You looked him over, his jeans were worn and fade with holes in them, a plain white T-shirt which was covered with various stains you didn’t want to know about. His brown hair was greasy, and he smelled like he hadn’t showered in days. Why couldn’t he see you wanted to be left the hell alone.

“Trying to have a relaxing night in the middle of the week, but a few people,” You glared at him, “Are making that impossible.”

“Hey, hey, hey, I get it, some people just can’t take a hint ya know? That’s why you gotta be direct about it, flat out tell them you don’t won’t to talk to them.” He was clearly not taking the hint.

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“See, there you go just like that, say I was wondering, you wanna ditch this bar and head back to my place?”

“No,” he seemed baffled by your blunt response, like he hadn’t heard it thousands of time before.

“You bitch, I have been nothing but kind to you, and you tell me no!” You were about to start into him when out of know where a large hand grabs his shoulder.

“I suggest you apologize to the lady, before things get ugly.” The voice attached to the hand said in a threatening manor. Neckbeard couldn’t see the man holding him, but you could. And damn, this man is huge, and quite handsome.

“Hey buddy, shove off this has nothing to do with you.” Neckbeard turned to face him, and you could instantly see the regret on his face.

“First off, I am not your buddy, second either you leave the nice lady alone, or you’re gonna have to deal with my fist to your face. Understand?” Neckbeard nodded his head vigorously, then quietly muttered an apology to you. A laugh left your lips before you could stop it, a smile spread across your face. That was by far the funniest thing you had seen that week. The blond man turned to you a sympathetic smile on his face.

“I’m sorry about him ma'am, some men are real pigs,” He turned to leave, but you called out to him.

“Wait!” he looked back to you, a questioning look on his face, “You should stay, in case he comes back you know” He smiled at you, like he knew what you were doing, and in all honesty he did, but you were pretty cute, and seemed interesting. “I’m (Y/N) by the way, and you are?”

“Steve,” He told you

“Well, Steve, has any one ever told you, you have some of the prettiest blues eyes?” You leaned over toward him. Man, you were never that bold without a little alcohol in you blood stream.

“Are you flirting with me?” A smug smirk on his lips

“Maybe,” You ended up talking to each other till last call, which you then exchanged numbers, and told him to call you. Which he did, the next day, that was the first of many, many dates to come. Now, Steve’s only mission was to never, ever let the other Avengers find out about you, the amount of teasing he would receive would be unbearable. But they did, when Tony and Clint went through his phone to look for people to prank call, only to find a contact under the name, sugar. The teasing would never ever let up after that.


End file.
